Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{3x - 2}{3x + 1} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x + 1$ $ -(3x - 2) = 3(3x + 1) $ $-3x + 2 = 9x + 3$ $2 = 12x + 3$ $-1 = 12x$ $12x = -1$ $x = -\dfrac{1}{12}$